The Monkey King
by yamimitsukai
Summary: The Great Sage Equaling Heaven Seiten Taisei Son Goku doesn't act like a great sage he is claimed to be. Why is that? Is he really a Great Monster Equaling Heaven? Or is it something else? What will Hakkai, Gojyo, and more importantly Sanzo do?


**Hey! I'm back from the dead. Sorry I haven't uploaded any of my other fics, ****Starting Over**** or ****Instances****. I do have my reasons, but they are personal. Hopefully, I will get around to doing it. Anyways, this is a ****Saiyuki**** fic, because I have recently discovered my love for irritable monks, adorable monkeys, perverted kappas, and a housekeeping type male. Especially the monkeys. Who can't love Son Goku and his aibou, Seiten Taisei? Anyways, this fic is about Seiten Tessai's appearances and why he loves blood lust so much. This takes place a few weeks after the Homura incident. Enjoy!**

There is a legend in the town near Mount Gogyo about a heretical creature that was bound by the gods in the mountain for 500 years. A creature born of the Earth with immense powers, enough to take down the mightiest of gods if angered. The name was passed down orally through out the village, a name that holds much fear in the hearts of these villagers. The Great Sage Equaling Heaven, Seiten Taisei Son Goku.

"Baka saru!" A red headed male in the back of the jeep exclaimed. "Who told you to eat all of the rations we had!"

"But Gojyo! I was hungry!" A brown haired boy shouted to the other. Compared to Gojyo, this young man looked to be about half his size.

"Well, now you can starve! And I don't want to hear you complaining about how you are hungry until we reach the next town, got it?"

"Don't tell me what to do, ero-kappa!"

"Goku, Gojyo. Please stop arguing. We'll be at the next town in a few hours." the brown haired man wearing green who was driving the jeep said.

"But Hakkai! I don't have to listen to ero-kappa, do I?" Goku whined. Gojyo looked pissed as he glared at the younger demon sitting next to him.

"My name is not ero-kappa, you baka saru!"

"Well don't call me baka saru, then!" The two in the back of the jeep were standing up a starting to physically fight each other when three bullet shots rang out.

"Will you two morons shut up and sit down before I make Swiss cheese out of both of you!" The last member of their party, a blonde, was dressed in a monk's garb, and he was a monk. One of the highest monk positions anyone has known, a Sanzo priest. Holder of one of the five heaven and hell scriptures, the Maten scripture, Priest Genjyo Sanzo was everything a priest shouldn't be. He was a chain smoker, enjoyed cussing, loved violence, and hated everything to do with Gods. Especially one Merciful Goddess who would come and annoy him from time to time. And kept claiming that Sanzo was her nephew in a past life. Sanzo wanted to shoot her every time she came to visit, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you look at it, his bullets didn't have any effect on divine beings.

The two wild demons in the back were fighting again, and it was getting pretty violent. Gojyo had Goku in a headlock and was repeatedly punching his head (not to hard) while Goku was clawing at Gojyo's chest and growling to let go of him. All of a sudden, Hakkai drove over a bump and both Goku and Gojyo were thrown forward and then back as the road evened out. When everybody was sitting down again, Gojyo looked down at an item that was accidentally in his hands then at a groaning Goku.

"Uh, oh." Gojyo muttered.

"What's wrong, Gojyo? Is everything alright back there?" Hakkai asked.

"Um, well. We may have a slight problem."

"What's that, dumb ass?" Sanzo grunted through a cigarette.

"Goku's diadem came off."

The jeep suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, Three heads were all turned to look at their youngest, and oldest, member of their group. Goku's golden diadem was way more than a fashion accessory, it was a demon power limiter made by the gods, to restrain his true form, Seiten Taisei. Goku's body was flashing through a collage of color as his power from the earth grew exponentially. A few moments later, Goku's hair had grown longer, his pupils had narrowed and he had a creepy smile on his smile.

Seiten Taisei turned to look at the three companions that his aibou traveled with. Surprisingly, all three of them were still in the car, not moving, just staring at him. If he could, he would have sweat dropped at this.

"You guys are idiots."

The blonde, red head, and brunette all stared in shock at the Monkey King.

"I mean, here you all are. Knowing that I'm dangerous and still in a close range. Honestly, how do you expect to survive all the way to India?" Seiten Taisei's voice was rough a gravelly, kind of like an earth sound.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! It speaks! The demon speaks!" Gojyo screamed. Now everyone was staring at the half-demon.

"What? It loosened the tension." Gojyo defended himself. Seiten looked at him like Gojyo was an idiot, wait; he was an idiot.

"Why are you not attacking?" Hakkai questioned. "Aren't you usually in a blood rage so that you attack everybody surrounding you?" Seiten shook his head sadly, well it seemed sad, but he was still smiling.  
"Demon, half-demon, and corrupted monk. I am the Great Sage Equaling Heaven Seiten Taisei Son Goku. Does that not strike a bell in anyone?"

"That you are supposed to be smart?" Sanzo said.

"…It means that I have control. Otherwise I would be known as Great Monster Equaling Heaven, don't you think?"

"Well, then why do you attack everyone when you're free?" Gojyo asked.

"If you were looked away for 500 hundred years in a stone cage with nothing to do but view memories that your other half has forgotten without even getting a chance to stretch your legs once said other half is free of the cage, what you do? Besides that golden diadem gives me a headache."

"Are you telling us that you blindly attacked anyone earlier because you were bored?" Hakkai asked. Seiten nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. You could have asked my aibou, you know."

Sanzo interrupted. "Wait, you mean that the baka saru knew about you being bored the whole time? And he didn't tell us?"

"You never asked."

"But was he so afraid whenever you would come out?" Hakkai wondered.

"Because he wanted to do things on his own strength. We've separated for so long, that he now has his own power to use, and I have mine. He has his own skills and I have the power from the Earth. So technically, the gods unknowingly made us stronger."

"So does that mean that you can come out without trying to kill us?" Gojyo demanded to know.

"I always could, but I didn't want to. Fighting without actually looking at an opponent is so exhilarating. It makes it a challenge."

"Wait, the first time the diadem shattered, in the desert and with Homura, you were fighting with your eyes closed? But that's almost impossible to do!" Hakkai exclaimed. Seiten glared at him.

"We just had the conversation where I am a Great Sage and all of that. Do I have to go over that again?" Sanzo exhaled smoke from his cigarette.

"No. Now if everybody can shut up, we can get back on the road and to the next town." The three demonic beings slightly shook their heads at the corrupted monk's behavior.

"Very well." Hakkai said, revving up Hakuryuu. Gojyo glanced at the Monkey King, again.

"So are you going to be out from now on?" Seiten shook his head.

"No, I will go back, but I don't need the diadem anymore." He looked at Sanzo. "So you can stop grabbing my head! And I will come out when I feel like it. And my aibou does know of what happened, I won't seal away his memories anymore, except for the whole god thing."

"You can withhold your own power? How?" Sanzo grunted.

"Did I not just explain that Goku and I have two separate sources of power?"

"What did happen with the gods that you had to be sealed away for 500 years?" Hakkai asked.

"Basically, all three of you were gods in your own stations and shit happened. And I might have killed a few gods here and there."

"Well, that actually seems very plausible." Hakkai said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I'm going back, don't wake up Goku unless you want to be annoyed." Seiten Taisei's body glowed golden, the hair shortened, the pupils went back to normal and the ears rounded like a humans. Goku slumped forward in his seat unconscious as the power from the earth was suddenly cut off from his body.

The three other passengers looked at Goku, and then looked up at each other.

"Well that was interesting." Hakkai said smiling.

"What a bunch of crap." Sanzo muttered. Gojyo leaned towards the front seats of the jeep to talk to Hakkai and Sanzo.

"Did anyone else notice that the saru was smiling the entire time he was talking to us?"

"Only you would notice that, Gojyo!" Hakkai chuckled.

"I'm serious! It was creepy! How do you guys do that Hakkai? You hardly ever stop smiling either!"

Gojyo continued complaining about the mysterious Great Sage Equaling Heaven Seiten Taisei Son Goku and how he was hurt for no real reason apparently and how he was going to murder the baka saru once he woke up.

The red headed half-demon's voice was carried in the wind as the four companions headed out into the sunset in their trademark jeep.

END!

**How did you like it? Was it any good? Hopefully I stayed in character throughout the fic, and if I didn't, I'm sorry! **

**Keywords:**

**Aibou- for those who don't know it means partner in Japanese. **

**Saru- monkey**

**Seiten Taisei- According to the anime, it means Great Sage Equaling Heaven, but I'm not entirely sure. **

**Ero-kappa= perverted water sprite. Again this is from the anime, but I'm pretty sure that is a literal translation. **


End file.
